Stop Those Tears
by jayhogartismyangel
Summary: Holly J abandoned it all for a stolen moment with Spinner only for him to break her heart. What happens when his friend, Jay Hogart ends up being her hero? Will he be the one to stop her tears? TWOSHOT!
1. Part One

**Stop Those Tears**

**Main Couple/Ultimate Pairing: Jay/Holly J **

**Summary: Holly J abandoned it all for a stolen moment with Spinner only for him to break her heart. What happens when his friend, Jay Hogart ends up being her hero? Will he be the one to stop her tears? TWOSHOT!!!**

Holly J Sinclair giggled as she kissed Spinner Mason back. She'd given up Blue---a guy most girls considered gorgeous and perfect for this. She had, had a crush on Spinner since she'd begun working at The Dot. He'd understood the motivation for her cattieness more than anyone. Not even Blue understood her. She'd stepped back though and allowed him to continue to date Jane even though he knew the feelings that she had for him---he'd known since that night he'd been shot. The scariest night of her life, really. Now here she was months later, in the arms of her crush and he was kissing her with so much passion. She could feel him nuzzling her neck with his mouth and nose and could feel his hand going to the buttons of her shirt. "Spinner." She breathed in his ear, a smile curving her pink lips upward. "I really love you Spinner."

"Love you too Jane." Were the words that he mumbled against her long, pale neck. They were the words that caused the strawberry blonde's hands to shoot out and push him away from her so she could climb off of the countertop where they had been making out. She could already feel the hot tears stinging at her tear ducts and she was Holly J frickin' Sinclair and she was _not _going to let him see how much he hurt her! She wouldn't let him see how betrayed and used he made her feel. "I hate you, Spinner." She seethed as she glared up at him before stalking past him and out the door of The Dot.

She couldn't believe that he'd done that. Couldn't believe that he'd been so prepared to use her like that just because he was pissed off at his ex-girlfriend who was now dating Declan Coyne. A new guy who'd just came to Degrassi this semester. She didn't know where she was headed and to be quite honest, she wasn't paying attention. She just knew that she needed to get as far away from The Dot---and from Spinner---as possible.

Holly J pushed the door open to a building---she didn't even check to see _where _she was going as she stepped inside, tears streaking her face. Immediatly, smoke began to fill her lungs and the smell of tobacco and alcohol hit her nose. She was in a bar. Her nose wrinkled in disgust. The stench of this place was going to permeate her clothing.

She turned to exit the bar only to have someone grab her arm and whirl her around.

"Leavin' so soon, baby?" A drunken man in his thirties asked as he clutched at her forearm, swaying slightly. He was so close to her face that she could smell the hard liquor on his breath and just about gagged.

"Let go of my arm loser!" She growled, blue eyes flashing as she lifted her other hand to dig her nails into the man's wrist.

"Don't think so. Your certainly a feisty one, aren't ya? Need to be taught." The drunken man's mouth smothered her's and a slimy tongue invaded her mouth. She shrieked and bit him, making him yelp and pull back to lift his hand as if he were going to slap her.

Suddenly, a large hand came out of nowhere to grip the man's wrist and twist it behind his back. "Didn't your mother ever teach you not to hit a woman?" A familiar voice snarled as they threw her attacker into a table.

"Jay?" She whimpered, looking at him.

Jay Hogart finally got a good look at the girl infront of him and cursed under his breath. Her hair was falling from it's ponytail in a complete disarry. There was a spot of blood on her lips and a red hand print on her left wrist. "Damn it Holly J! What the fuck are you doing in a bar?" He asked as he slipped of his coat and put it on her. She looked adorably childlike and small in it and it almost made him forget where they were---almost.

She didn't answer him. She only fell forward into his arms, clutching tightly at his shirt.

He slid his arms around her in shock. She felt so frail and she wasn't behaving like the Holly J he knew and liked. She was acting so......sad and scared like a terrified little girl. Knowing that she was really in no state to walk he put one arm under her kneed as the other remained at her back and scooped her up like a child. "I'm gonna take you home Holly J." He whispered into her ear as he walked out of the seedy bar and to his car. He opened the passenger side door with one hand and sat her on the seat, buckling her up. He went to the driver's side and got in, sticking his key in the ignition. "So are you ever going to me what happened Holly J?" He asked as he drove.

She glared at him with a smoldering gaze and then said in a sarcastically sweet tone, "Why don't you ask your friend Spinner that, delinquint?" Her voice was a hiss as she said the last word and her strong yet slender arms crossed under her chest protectively as she shrunk down in her seat.

"Real nice Holly J. Insulting the guy who saved your ass back there. God you really are a bitch." He muttered, narrowing his eyes as his hands gripped the steering wheel tighter, his knuckles turning white.

Holly J laughed bitterly. "Oh yeah Jay. I am a fuckin' bitch! That's right. That is all Holly J. Sinclair will ever be considered. A bitch who has no damn feelings. Funny. Maybe people should start taking their heads out of their asses and get to know me a little bit. Maybe then they will understand why I am the way I am. Then again, look how well that turned out tonight with Spinner. I mean...he got to know me and I thought he understood me and yet here he was tonight all ready to use me to get over Jane. Damn him!" She was hysterical now and was beginning to hyperventilate.

Jay's eyes widened and he drove off the road and parked the car in a deserted parking lot. He reached out to unbuckle Holly J and then careful, calloused hands pulled her onto his lap. She didn't seem to care that his hands had oil on them from working at the garage earlier today as she began to hit his broad chest with her tiny fist before she suddenly burst into tears and fell against him limply with her head buried in his chest.

**Too be continued.....**

**Last Part: Jay comforts Holly J and she tells him what transpired at the Dot. Jay and Holly J end up in a liplock.**


	2. Part Two

**Stop Those Tears**

**Part Two**

Jay's arms tightened around Holly J sweetly as he gently pushed her head down into his shoulder. "Shh, it's okay." He whispered into her ear, kissing the top of her head, a whiff of her cinamon smelling shampoo filling his nose. He didn't know why he was being so nice. I mean...yeah, he didn't like to see women cry but still. She'd insulted him after he'd saved her ass in that bar.

"You mind telling me why you were even in that bar, in the first place?" He asked of her once she'd calmed down and pulled away slightly.

Holly J sniffled lightly as she looked into his eyes and she nodded her head. If she weren't so upset then she'd have never have done this. Never have cried in his arms or thought of telling him this. "I went to The Dot today for work." A bitter smile crept up her lips as she streaked a hand under her nose to wipe it. "He...was being different around me, you know? Flirting and smiling at me and touching me more. I was happy about that. I've liked him for a long time. I mean...even when I was dating Blue. Anyway, it was closing time and he just started kissing me against the counter. I kissed him back and I thought I'd finally got what I'd wanted until I told him that I loved him, like the moron I am. He called me Jane against my neck."

Jay winced at the thought and shook his head. "I'm sorry." He told her, truly meaning it.

"It's not your fault." She muttered, lowering her blue eyes. "I knew how much he loved Jane. I should've known that he wasn't over her. I just...." She trailed off. He'd understood her. Understood all the crazy shit that she did and how messed up she could be. He hadn't judged her. He had just told her how it was.

He sighed and stared at her from his position in the driver's seat. "Yeah, but I feel like I should apologise for my friend's stupidity. He shouldn't have used you like that." He said as he started the car once more and got on the road.

They drove for ten more minutes, Holly J watching the man beside her out of the corner of her eye.

The car finally stopped infront of her house, but to Jay, it didn't seem as if she noticed. Quirking his brows he reached past her and unlocked the car door. "We're at your house, Holly." He said carefully, hoping to gain her attention by just calling her Holly.

Instead she just continued to stare up at him as if in awe. Her lips curved up into a wry grin and she suddenly leaned forward, pressing her lips to his in a gentle kiss that lasted for a brief minute before she pulled away from him, smiling shyly as she leaned back into her seat again. "You know, you're not as big of a jerk as I thought you were, Jay." She told him sweetly.

At that point, he didn't recall much else as he suddenly shot forward a hand and brought her face back to his, meeting her lips in a much more passionate kiss than the one before, one that was filled with alot of unexplainable emotion. He pulled away from her moments later and looked at her with a curve of his lips. "And your not as big of a bitch as you make yourself out to be." He told her, tracing her pink mouth with the tips of two fingers. "Actually you can be rather sweet." He said with a grin.

She chuckled under her breath and shook her head lightly. "Yeah, well don't get use to it."

They didn't know what would happen tomorrow or how everyone would react to what had just occured between them, but Holly J knew that she was ready for it, whatever it may be.

**The End**


End file.
